


Earth Angel part 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Episode Related: Cypher, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is a smart-ass, horny angel sent to earth to straighten out Jim Ellison.<br/>This story is a sequel to Earth Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel part 2

## Earth Angel Part 2

By K9

Author's homepage: <http://internetdump.com/users/k9/>

* * *

It's funny, you know, being 'dead' myself, you'd think I wouldn't get all squicky about seeing earth-bounds dead, but I do. I walked into that place with Jim, and saw that woman in the tub, a yellow scarf around her neck and the look of fear on her face and I was outta there. 

The Cascade police department has been on the trail of this serial killer for a while and in my position as observer, I get to see everything first hand. The feelings of failure, the way each time someone else dies, they blame themselves a little. Like, if they were 'better cops', that person wouldn't have died. It's not true, of course, they had done everything humanly possible to find him and stop him. 

Man, I wish I could help more. 

One of the drawbacks of being an angel is that you have a number of advantages over earth-bounds, but you're not allowed to use them. 

The ability to 'feel' emotion, is like a type of telepathy, you can sense fear, guilt, anger when none is evident. But if I use these abilities to help Jim and the others, I get into _serious_ trouble with the Big Guy. 

"Blair, my boy," He always smiles, "I know you feel compassion for the earth-bound and you're only trying to help, but we _cannot_ interfere. We must let them work these things out for themselves. I know it's hard for you to stand by and watch them suffer, that's why I chose you for this job, you have a unique soul, but you _have_ to abide by the rules. I wouldn't want to have to recall you." 

That got my attention, if He recalls me, I'd have to abandon Jim, and he needs me. 

Jim. 

Ah, Jim Ellison. 

I'd been dallying with a very cute earth-bound named Christine, when Jim came home unexpectedly and caught us. 

Y'see, one thing they _don't_ remove when you become an angel, is your libido. Which is like _totally_ annoying. 

So when he bellowed, "Sandburg, what the hell's going on?" through the crack in the door, I thought I'd blown it...big time. 

One thing I have to say for Jim Ellison, this guy is _the_ master of denial. And when I opened the door wearing only my boxers and an open shirt, I wasn't sure if he was gonna kill me or screw me. My optimistic side voted for the latter, but as he caught a glimpse of Chris just fixing her dress, I got the idea that this was _not_ going to be our moment. 

After Chris left and Jim gave me the standard Ellison lecture, on how if I was going to hang with cops I needed to eat raw meat and learn to belch the national anthem, we sat back on the sofa and just kinda chilled together. 

Of all the time I've spent with Jim, these are the moments I most enjoy. When, just for a moment, he lets the mask slip away and I get to see the soul that lies beyond the macho barrier. 

Contrary to popular belief, Jim's a complicated guy. He's big and tough, but so very vulnerable and surprisingly easy to hurt. 

"So," Jim said between swallows of beer, "That girlfriend of the week?" 

Uh ho 

"No, not really. We're just friends," I replied. Man, I could hear his bullshit detector hooting from across the room. 

"So you get naked with all your friends?" he said suddenly. 

Never let it be said that a Sandburg is slow on the uptake. 

I slid across the sofa...kinda subtle like; I mean, I didn't charge at him like a horny old dog or anything, and I gave him my best smile. 

"Kinda depends what kind of friends they are," I said, in my favorite 'come over here and fuck me' voice. 

Jim being Jim, did what he always does, he went a really cute shade of red and laughed, "I'll bet," he said almost choking. 

So, I moved a little closer, "Jim?" I whispered. This was it, once I planted a sweet one on those infinitely kissable lips of his, he was mine. 

He looked up at me and I almost lost it there. Man, this guy is beautiful! 

"Yeah?" he said with _the_ cutest frown. 

I decided to risk it all, the delicate new friendship, the quiet tension of the moment, not to mention the possibility that this guy would rip off my testicles and have them for lunch. So, I chose to go for the direct approach and just kiss him. 

I grew closer and closer until I was almost touching his lips. Man it was like watching a rabbit in a headlight, big scared eyes and that 'no way is this thing gonna hit me..splat!' look. 

I was so close that I could feel his breath on my face...when the phone rang. 

One thing you should know about Jim Ellison. He _hates_ anyone answering his phone. It's okay for me to call for back up, but when that little devil rings, he's like a pitbull with a bone. 

In a single bound, he was off the sofa and had swooped up the telephone, "Ellison." 

I could tell by the look on his face that all was not well and yet again, our 'moment' was lost. 

* * *

After blowing the whole shooting match at the funeral, I was persona non gratia at the PD and Jim was _mighty_ pissed. Despite all of this, I knew that he'd defended me to Simon Banks when he suggested that it was me leaking the evidence to the press. 

Is this guy a dream or what? 

I'd like to take the time out right here to explain something. As angels among earth-bounds, we are cut a certain amount of slack by the Big Guy, who overlooks our minor indiscretions, such as sex, drugs and rock and roll. 

Oh yeah, Elvis? He's one of ours. 

But there is one great big hairy no-no. 

Love. 

Angels cannot fall in love with earth-bounds. 

You see love changes everything, it claims a soul. An angel's soul belongs to the Big Guy, so if you ever hear me use the 'L' word, I'm in deep shit! 

Back to the plot. 

This serial killer was making fools of the cops and really seriously screwing around with my mission. I needed Jim's undivided attention, and I wasn't going to get it until this bozo was caught, in fact, it didn't look like I was going to get _anything_ until this case was over. 

So, I got myself kidnapped. 

Shit, what a surprise, huh? 

It transpired that this cross-dressing psycho was taking on the identities of his victims and had been playing 'doctor' at the PD for days before they found out that he was David Lash, not Dr Anthony Bates. 

He tied me to a chair and decided to become me. Can you imagine that? This slimy little sociopath thought he could _become_ Blair Sandburg! 

Then, he began to mock _my_ dress sense. This coming from a guy who looked like _shit_ in black pantyhose. How bad do legs have to _be_ to look that bad in black pantyhose? 

Anyway, I digress. I held him off by baiting the hell out of him, until Jim charged to the rescue. 

My hero. 

He snatched the bindings from my wrist and ankles, then he did it. 

Jim Ellison pulled me into his arms and hugged me. So tightly, that had I in fact been human, I'd have needed resuscitation. 

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear. 

"Yeah, man, I'm okay," I replied. He felt _so_ good wrapped around me that way. I could feel the tremble passing through his body, the pent up anger and fear finally leaking out of every nerve ending. 

"Shit, Sandburg. I thought I'd lost you," he said so quietly I had to strain to hear. 

"Won't get rid of me that easily, man," I smiled. 

Jim pulled back and just kinda looked at me. It was like he was reading every detail, seeing me inside out, trying to snatch a sliver of my soul with those pale blue eyes. 

He reached up and brushed back my hair, tucking it behind my ear and letting his fingers stroke down my face. 

"Blair?" he whispered. 

When Jim calls me Blair, lots of things happen, one of which is my total loss of all motor and muscle function. 

I just stood there, looking up at him, my hands trembled and I was holding my breath. 

"Yeah, Jim?" I croaked. 

"Blair, I..." he began. He seemed to lose the words that I could see him rehearsing over and over in his mind, so instead, he just leaned in......and kissed me. 

I have seen war, suffering and heartache in abundance. The joy of birth, reunited lovers and returning heroes. But I have _never_ experienced the thrill that ran from my lips, did a full circuit of my nervous system, zinged every gland in my body before it nestled gleefully in my crotch, until that moment. 

I could taste the fear and uncertainty in his kiss, and the sheer terror that my possible loss had awoken in him. 

Glancing up, I looked into the face of an empty vessel, filling before my very eyes. Finally accepting a part of himself that he had denied all of his life. 

Jim broke the kiss and pulled away, I could see the trepidation in his pale gaze. Was I going to walk away and leave him? Had he made a mistake? 

I smiled and hugged him close, feeling the tension slip from his body as he enfolded me in those beautiful big strong arms and one of those huge hands briefly squeezed my ass. 

Oh man! 

At that moment, Simon Banks crashed in through the door. Jim's hands shot away from me like I was on fire. 

And hell...I was. 

"Is Sandburg all right, Jim?" Simon asked. 

"Yeah, he's okay," Jim's tone was now his usual matter-of-fact growl. "Come on Chief, let's get you out of here." 

"You think he'll be okay after this?" Simon asked quietly with concern. 

Jim smiled that 'knowing' Ellison smile, the one that reduces me to a dribbling, pathetic, mindless idiot. 

"I think he'll be just fine," he purred. 

Oh man! 

* * *

End Earth Angel Part 2.


End file.
